Mega Man Star Force 4: Zero Break
by megaguy2222
Summary: After everyone graduates a new person appears. Is he here to help or destroy? Read to find out! GeoxSonia SoloxLuna CannonxRebecca (OCxOC).
1. the Mysterious Being

" I can't belive we've graduated high school." a now 18-year old Geo said as Sonia, who he had been dating for 3 years stood beside him at Vista Point. " I know." she said as they kissed. They now lived in the newly built Neo Echo Ridge, along with their wizards ( In case you didn't know.) Omega-Xis and Lyra, and Geo's parents.

-Meanwhile in the shadows-  
"Hmm. Phase 1 complete. Ultra Xis, it is time." a myserious boy said. "Roger, Cannon." "Transcode 000: Ultra Man!"  
(Suspense already!)  
-Back in Vista Point-  
"It's getting kind of late." Geo said. " Well I guess we better get going." Sonia replied as they walked home together.

-In an apartment not too far away-  
"I'm home!" Solo said as he came into his and his girlfriend Luna Platz's apartment.  
" Good, now you can help me with the cooking." she said as she kissed him.  
" Well, I'm no big fan of cooking, but I'd do anything for you." he said slicing tomatoes. "Same here." she said.

-Back outside of Geo's house-  
" Well, let's go inside." Geo said. "Hold it right there Transcode 003: Mega Man." a mysterious 18-year old who looked like Geo said, with the only exception being his hair was bright red.  
" Hello Geo or should I say, brother." the boy said. " Transcode 000: Ultra Man!" he said as a red, yellow, and orange vesion of Mega Man appeared. "What!?" Sonia exclaimed. " Transcode 000!?" Geo followed with.  
" OK then, Transcode 003: Mega Man! Wave Battle, Ride On!" " Ultra slash!" " Battlecard: Sword!" As the 2 blades clashed the Sword Card shattered. " Finalize! Ultimate Warr-ugh." Ultra Man said as he fell on the ground and cancelled his wave change. " What's going on here? Is everyone alright?" Hope said as she walked out the door and gasped as she recognized the boy. " Cannon!?" she exclaimed. " Huh? You know him?" "Why Shouldn't I, he is your brother." " So that Wizard whose AM-Ian frequencies I felt must mean, Ultra Xis, is that you my brother?"  
" It's been a long time Omega-Xis." " Much too long" " Same here Geo." "Yeah."

That's the end of this chapter but there will be more coming soon. I will also do Beyblade Blast as well. 'Til Then. 


	2. Facing Ace

-At Solo's Apartment- " Hmm..." he said on the roof watching the sunset. " Something is bothering you isn't it?" Luna said. " I'm going out for a while." he said. " OK." "..." " Who asked you?"

-On the Wave Roads- " Finalize! Ultimate Warr-Ugh." " Cannon, stop! That's enough already!" " Quit nagging me,  
Ultra. You know this is what I've been working towards." " I said STOP! You haven't been resting at all latley."  
" That's because I'm perfecting this finalization, Ultra. You worry too much." " And you push yourself too much."  
" That makes two of us. Again." *sigh*

-At WAZA- " I'm home, Tia honey." Ace called. "Hmm, well Arthur, that daughter Adria of yours refuses to go to bed without seeing you." 'o.K." " Well, beaten up again, eh, Arthur." Dr. Goodall said. "He is pesistent about that 'ultimate finalization'... Cannon... You came close."  
-Flashback- *pant* *pant* " You're beter than I thought Cannon." " What's that mean? Finalize! Ultimate Warr-ugh."  
-End of Flashback- "Keep trying Cannon, I know you can do it." "DDDAAADDDYYYY!" " Hey, Adria." " I missed you daddy." " Missed you, too."

-?- " It won't be long now, Annihalator. You will soon be revived, almighty Destruction Wave.

Leave it off on a cliffhanger, I'll have the next chapter soon. Til' then. 


	3. Turbo Troubles, Part 1

Okay, pelt me with Virtual rocks if you want as I update almost everyday, but I've been busy finishing MMSF3,  
and I had to go home Saturday, but I do not have a PC over there. So I am uploading TWO chapters today, so enjoy!  
-?- " All we need now are the powers of the Admins, OOParts, and finalized noises and you will be revived, almighty destruction wave." A cloaked fgure said.  
-At WAZA- " Again, Ace." "Okay. Don't push yourself too hard." "Finalize! Ultimate Warrior!" Cannon said as Black Ace with Pegasus Magic's wings, Dragon Sky's And Zerker's Helmets, Leo and Saurian's arms, The Ninja OOPart, Sword of Zerker, and Red Joker's Discs appeared. " You did it!" " NFB! Giga Galaxy-Ugh!" Cannon said as his wave change cancelled.  
-At Geo's house- " It's unusal for you to be here, Solo." Geo said. " Yeah well, I was thinking we could all form a second Star Force team." He replied. " I'm home!" " So, another rough day?" " You can say that again."  
-Meanwhile- " It's time Queen." " Right, Rebecca." 


	4. Turbo Troubles, Part 2

-At Geo's house- " Okay. Let me in or else!" " Huh? Who is that?" " Rebecca?" " Huh? You know her?"  
" Of course, and then he goes and abandons me! Transcode 006! Turbo Queen!" " Transcode 000! Ultra Man!"  
" Sonic Strike!" " Blazer Slash!" *huff* *puff* " Supersonic Striker!" " Inferno Blazer!" "Finalize! Ultimate Warrior!"  
" Finalize! Supersonic Queen!" " NFB! Supersonic Slasher!" " NFB! Giga Galaxy Breaker!" Both wave changes cancelled.  
" Rebecca, I didn't abandon you." " Oh, yeah?" " I could never do that. I was going to come back as soon as successfully Finalized." " I-I was just scared of losing you." she replied, clenching his shirt. " You are my light in the darkness.  
I could never survive without you." he said pulling in for a kiss. " Hold on, that's my sister." Sonia said. 


	5. Foretold! Annihalator!

-?- " So, Pluto, when are we going to revive Annihalator?" " Patience, Johannes. It Will be soon." Pluto replied as he grinned.  
\- At Geo's house, midnight- " 1,2,3,4." Cannon said trying to sleep with Rebecca sleeping on his chest.  
" Is something bothering you?" his wizard Ultra-Xis asked. " I've got a bad feeling about this."  
-The next morning- " Well, you're up early." Hope said. " Couldn't get any sleep last night." Cannon replied as his Hunter rang. " The phone. Hello." " Meet me on the Astro Wave." " Weird. Transcode 000! Ultra Man!" he said running off.  
-On the Astro Wave- " Show Yourself!" " I thought you would bring your friends. Oh well, you will do for now.  
Relinquish your power to me." " Why would I do that? Finalize! Ultimate Warrior!" " You have exactly what I need.  
Give it to me." " Give up this finalization? I don't think so." " Very well. Gaia Smasher!" Pluto yelled,  
knocking Cannon off the Astro Wave and into the ground. " Soon Annihalator will be revived and you will be finished." he chuckled as he left. 


	6. Roar! Lynx!

-At Geo's house- " Are you O.K.?" Rebecca asked " Last I remeber, I was knocked off the Astro Wave and into the ground."  
-Flashback- " Very well. Gaia Smasher! Soon Annihalator will be revived." -Flashback ends-  
" Hmm, get ready for me! EM Wave Change! Monster Lynx!" " Transcode 000! Ultra Man! Finalize! Ultimate Warrior!  
Go! Blazer Slash! Now! Blazing Inferno! Finally! Giga Galaxy Breaker!" " Hmm, a tactical retreat for now."  
" Who was he?" " We'll find out." 


	7. Romance Is On The Air

-At Geo's house- " Ugh... T-This i-is t-the m-m-most pain I've f-f-f-felt i-i-in a l-long time." Cannon stammered.  
" You need to rest Cannon." Ultra said. " No way, t-that's not me." "Rest, NOW." " Fine, sheesh."  
" I'm here to look out for you, my friend." " Thanks." " We hope we aren't intruding." Rebecca said walking in.  
" I got nothing to do anyway." Except this." she replied, kissing him. " Wanna do it again?"  
" You know I do." she replied.  
\- On the Wave Road- " You're good, Rouge." " Hmph." " It was a compliment."  
-Later- " Look's like someone was beaten up." " I was going easy on him." " Sure." Sonia replied, kissing him.

Romance is on the air don't you think? ( Get it? On the air. As in pulsing in in SF1 & 2?) 


	8. Recovery

" I see you are feeling better." " Yeah thanks to you Becca." " Ahem." Ultra cleared his throat. " And you Ultra."  
" Isn't Ultra the cutest?" Turbo thought. " What do you say head over to WAZA and train." " Sorry to interrupt,  
kitties." " Johannes!" " Not exactly the greeting I had in mind. EM Wave Change!" " Trans-" " Transcode 006!  
Turbo Queen!" " Huh?" " You still need to recover. I'll handle him." " 'I'll handle him.' is that what I just heard?!" " Finalize! Supersonic Queen! NFB! Supersonic Slasher!" " Cat's Monster Roar! GAAHHHH!  
" Well, looks like we win." " No! I'll get you!"  
What are Johannes and Pluto up too? What is Annihalator? Why do more questions come after one is answered?  
Find out next time! 


	9. Aim For Annihalator!

-Chapter 6: Aim For Annihalator!-  
-At WAZA- " We need to find Pluto and Johannes before they hit us." Cannon said. " Good call." Ace said.  
" Special Wave Scanner Program is a go." " Searching... 1 Wave found. Name: Annihalator, Destruction Wave.  
Location: Orbital Base." " Okay, up, up, and away in my pitiful balloon."  
\- At the Orbital Base- " The jig is up, you two." " Meow? EM Wave Chage!" *Shup* *Shup*  
" It's draining our powers!" " Awaken, Annihalator!" Pluto said as a monster with razor claws, a maced tail,  
horns, a black body, and sharp fangs came up. " I am the Cosmic Annihalator. Bow to me." it spoke.  
" In your dreams." Cannon replied. " Very well. Desperation Claw!" It yelled as a shadow wave came towards them.  
" Battle Card Creation! Spirit Barrier!" " Battle Card Creation! Wing Blade!" " Hate Fang!" " Grr..."  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. The Battle's End

-Chapter 10: The Battle's End-  
" Grr.. I have no choice." " Don't tell me you're-" " Finalize! Ultimate Warrior! Blazer Slash! Inferno Blazer!"  
" Heh, that tickled." " ThunderBolt Blade! Dino Blazer! Elemental Mirage! Elemental Blazer! Vanishing Blazer!  
Elemental Blade! Red Gaia Eraser! Black End Galaxy! Magician's Freeze! Elemental Cyclone! Atomic Blazer!  
Giga Galaxy Breaker!" " Gahh!" " GOOOOOO! SUPER COSMIC BIG BANG!" " NOOOOOOOO!" Annihalator yelled as he was deleted. " You did it, Cannon!" Rebecca said as their lips met " Well, let's go home."  
" Yeah!" " I did it Cepheus. Were You watching?" 


End file.
